dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Return to Ostagar (quest)
Return to Ostagar (Quest) is the main quest unlocked by the Return to Ostagar downloadable content. Background After speaking with Elric Maraigne, A King's Confidant, in Bann Loren's Lands, The Warden can return to Ostagar. A new location will be available next to Flemeth's Hut on the World Map. Walkthrough Ostagar When returning to Ostagar you start off at the upper west side of the ruins where the infirmary was once located, from entering Ostagar to reaching the Tower of Ishal you will run into serveral elite mobs who will drop Cailan's Armor. *Proceed towards the location of the war council and then towards the former magi encampment where you will find rubble marked to loot Key to the Royal Arms Chest. *Continue on towards King Cailan's Tent, here is where you find and loot Maric's Blade and the quest item 'Secret Correspondence', which unlocks Codex Entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 1 of 3, Codex Entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 2 of 3 and Codex Entry: Cailan's Documents - Page 3 of 3. *Cross the bridge to the eastern side of the ruins where you will discover King Cailan's body afterwards clear the eastern side of the ruins and head for the Tower of Ishal. Tower of Ishal *Fight your way past the Genlock and Hurlock Grunts and an Ogre. The door leading to the stairs to the next level is blocked. *In the final room, there's a hole in the floor leading to the lower tunnels. Darkspawn Tunnels *Follow the tunnels to the Battlefield, fighting more darkspawn and some Corrupted Spiders. *Exit onto the Battlefiled. Battlefield *Defeat the Boss Risen Ogre and the Genlock Necromancer. Killing the Genlock Necromancer will immediately cause the Risen Ogre and all other spawns on the Battlefield to collapse (they will die but you will not get XP for killing them). *Exit back into the cave you emerged from - a cutscene will ensue. Cailan's Body At this point, there are three options presented as to what to do with Cailan's body - give him a funeral pyre, cut him down and leave him for the wolves or leave him for the Darkspawn. Depending on who is in the party at the time, each companion has differing approval reactions to what choice is made. Funeral Pyre: *Alistair *Leliana *Morrigan *Secret Companion *Sten *Wynne *Zevran Wolves: *Alistair *Leliana *Secret Companion *Sten *Wynne *Zevran Leave him: *Alistair *Leliana *Secret Companion *Sten *Wynne *Zevran Items , source: Drop , source: Drop , source: Drop , source: Drop , source: Drop , source: , if the Key to the Mages' Chest wasn't already used beforehand during The Hungry Deserter , source: Drop , source: Drop , source: , , source: Found where the Joining Ritual took place , source: , source: , source: , source: , Tower of Ishal , source: , source: , source: Enemies *Blight Wolf *Genlock *Genlock Necromancer, Elite *Hurlock *Hurlock Emissary, Elite *Hurlock General, Elite *Hurlock Strategist, Elite *Hurlock Strider, Elite *Hurlock Vanguard, Elite *Risen Ogre, Boss *Shambling Corpse *Shambling Skeleton *Shrieks Bugs/glitches *Sometimes the Genlock Necromancer appears standing amidst a horde of other darkspawn and cannot be targetted or killed. He only becomes active and killable when the Risen Ogre on the battlefield is finally dead, but will not be in his correct location on the battlefield and you will have to go and find him in the location where the bug occurred. After killing the Necromancer, you will have to return to the battlefield site where you encountered the Risen Ogre and then try to exit the area through the tunnels in order to trigger the cutscene and proceed with the quest correctly. If you do not do this, interacting with King Cailan's body afterwards will not give you options to 'deal' with his his body as if the quest was still incomplete, despite the quest shown being complete. *A number of items found (eg Cailan's Armor Set and Cailan's Arms) are scalable, ie they should be higher tier if the player character is higher level. However, some items may be found at tier 5 (Red Steel) even by higher level characters. These can be upgraded by placing them in the Warden's Keep party storage chest, leaving and returning (console only?), or by selling them to a merchant then repurchasing them later.